Momentos
by Suga u.u
Summary: Los momentos vividos te definen en tu camino. Algunos son mejores que otros, sin embargo todos forman parte del mismo pasado. Hinata encuentra su viejo álbum de fotografías familiar y los recuerdos comienzan a invadirla. [Oneshot][NaruHina]
**Advertencias generales:**

 **» [Posible presencia de OOC]:** Pero admitamos que siempre que escribamos sobre sucesos no canónicos esto sucede.

 **» [What if...?]:** Esta historia centra su existencia dentro del mundo ninja, sin embargo hay hechos o sucesos que se pueden ver alterados. ―Hay algunos sucesos que no he investigado con claridad, por lo tanto, estos que surgen más de mi percepción es lo que me lleva a catalogarlo de esta manera, digamos que en esta ocasión es una medida provisoria―.

 **» [Época]:** Posterior a _Boruto: Naruto the Movie._ Sin embargo hay alternancias en la época por recuerdos experimentados.

 **» [Participación]:** Este fic participa _en el "_ _ **Reto: Inspírate en la imagen**_ _"_ del Foro _"_ _ **La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas**_ _"._

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** Ni la imagen que utilizo como portada ni esta serie de anime me pertenecen, Naruto es propiedad de _Kishimoto,_ por lo tanto créditos a su respectivos autores. Sin embargo la idea de este fic si es de mi autoría.

* * *

 **Tecnicismos por participar en un reto:**

 **» [Número de palabras que componen el fic]:** 3190 (según el amable contador de palabras).

 **» [Imagen elegida]:** 48 (La usada de portada).

* * *

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Momentos**

 _«La vida no es solo existir. Es disfrutar de pequeños y grandes momentos que en el futuro se recuerdan con una sonrisa.»_

.

.

.

―¡Mamá! ―chilló Boruto desde el _living_ de la casa cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta de entrada abrirse.

Hinata, quien había salido a hacer las compras para la cena de la noche, se apresuró a cerrarla luego de parpadear varias veces por el extrañamiento. Dejó, entonces, a un lado las bolsas con los víveres para acudir al llamado del mayor de sus hijos. No era normal, después de todo, que el rubio la llamase en ese tono. Además el sonido de golpes amortiguados, de quejidos e incluso insultos a medio decir, tampoco ayudaban a calmarla.

―¿Qué está sucedie-…? ―El resto de la frase fue reemplazado por un gemido de impresión al percatarse del desastre sobre aquel lugar. Sus manos fueron llevadas por puro reflejo hacia sus labios, ahogando así aquel sonido.

El piso yacía cubierto de hojas, crayones, sopa derramada e, incluso, un estante derrumbado. Hinata volvió a perder el aliento cuando se percató de que el juego de té, cortesía de Hanabi como regalo de bodas, estaba hecho trizas con su porcelana esparcida por el suelo. Y, por un momento, llegó a temer por el par de estatuillas de leones chinos que le habían quedado como recuerdo por parte de su difunto primo Neji. Mas logró relajarse mentalmente al recordar que actualmente estaban cumpliendo con su función decorativa sobre el mobiliario de su alcoba.

Pero aquello era poco en comparación al aspecto de sus hijos: La pequeña Himawari colgaba de la espalda de su hermano, mordiendo con saña su hombro derecho mientras que con sus manos jalaba de aquellos cabellos rubios. Boruto, por su lado, intentaba liberarse en vano de ella. Incluso había un clon de sombras de él mismo que, a pesar del dolor provocado en el original, jalaba de la niña en dirección contraria sin lograr despegarla.

El cabello de la pequeña lucía cubierto de fideos y condimentos de ramen, al igual que la playera ―antes blanca― del muchacho. Las mejillas de ella estaban sonrojadas por el enojo y su ceño fruncido. El rubio se tragó una nueva maldición al sentir a su hermana halar de su cabello nuevamente.

―¡Himawari! ―exclamó sorprendida la mujer, llamando la atención de la niña.

Cuando la mencionada notó la presencia de su madre sus grandes ojos celestes se abrieron y sus facciones tomaron la forma de un pequeño puchero. Paso sus brazos por el cuello de su hermano, dejando de tirar de su cabellera para solamente sostenerse de él.

El clon de sombras desapareció momentos después, cuando todo quedó en sepulcral silencio, rompiendo este mismo con el sonido de su desaparición y una blanca nube de humo elevándose.

―Mamá… ―musitó la pequeña sin ánimos de soltar a su hermano.

―Suéltalo Himawari. ―habló firme, llevando su mano a su pecho frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

―¡Pero Boruto arruinó mi regalo para papá! ―gritó como respuesta, apretando el agarre, sosteniéndose con firmeza.

―¡No es mi culpa que dejes tus crayones tira-…! ―La voz del rubio fue callada y remplazada por una queja ya que la menor le dio un fuerte jalón a sus cabellos.

―¡Tú tuviste la culpa, si no te distrajeras con la video-consola mientras llevas ramen nada de esto hubiese pasado! ―exclamó con voz aguda y chillona.

―Himawari. ―repitió Hinata, ganándose otra mirada de cachorro por parte de su hija. Pero el ceño fruncido que aún ocupaba sus facciones hizo a la niña desistir―. Cámbiensen, báñensen, y luego vengan a ayudarme a limpiar. ―pidió mientras los niños accedían.

La mayor se quedó sola en aquel ambiente. Suspiró mientras se dirigía a la cocina a buscar una bolsa de consorcio para la porcelana rota. Al volver, procedió a recogerla, desechándola con cierto pesar. Levantó la estantería caída, mientras se reprochaba a sí misma por haber dejado solos a sus dos hijos.

Su vista, sin embargo, se desvió a un viejo álbum que ahora estaba tirado en el piso. Lo tomó e inspeccionó, corroborando que ninguna de las fotografías almacenada hubiesen salidos dañadas. A pesar de ello, lo que comenzó por ser un simple vistazo consumió poco a poco los minutos. Hinata avanzó hasta el sofá familiar, con el libro aún en mano. Se dirigió a la primera página del álbum y delineó con sus dedos la fotografía que enmarcaba el primer día de clases de su generación en la academia genin.

Sonrió pasando las páginas de forma lenta, recordando su niñez.

.

.

.

Sus manos temblaban con nerviosismo. Como si fuese la primera vez que lo perseguía ―o más bien espiaba―. Sintió su corazón latir desbocado ―como siempre―, asustándose a si misma incluso por tal sensación. Su cuerpo casi cae de la impresión al percatarse de lo que en realidad hacía ¿Qué diría su señor padre de ello? No lo sabía y no quería ni siquiera imaginárselo, de seguro la regañaría. Incluso su madre lo haría, después de todo ambos le habían prohibido verlo por su bien.

Suspiró con miedo, aferrando sus manos a la pared tras la que se encontraba resguardada. Apretando los ladrillos bajos sus dígitos, sacando apenas la cabeza de su refugio volviendo a dirigirle una mirada a Naruto.

El joven se encontraba dándole la espalda, sentado en aquella vieja hamaca balanceándose apenas. Su rostro decaído era la evidencia de su soledad. Hinata no lo entendía. Ella simplemente no lograba hacerlo.

―¿Cómo alguien tan solitario puede sonreír y no llorar? ―fue el murmullo que escapó de sus labios infantiles y que, a pesar del bajo timbre logró llegar como una brisa a los oídos del niño.

Naruto volteó, y Hinata se escondió asustada. Su piel palideció del susto, y su corazón retumbó tan fuerte que creía y había sido descubierta. Pero no fue el caso, el joven no la vio.

―¿Hay alguien ahí? ―preguntó sin embargo, con la esperanza de hallar a alguna persona con quien hablar, al menos hasta que Iruka llegara a buscarlo para invitarlo a comer al Ichiraku.

Pero ella no respondió. Contuvo el aliento y se alejó con paso lento e insonoro y, solo cuando se sintió lo suficientemente alejada se permitió correr. Alejándose de él. Corrió rápido, sin mirar el camino que seguía hasta que chocó contra alguien cayendo ella, forma inevitable contra el piso.

―Mira por donde caminas ―le espetó severo, mirándola desde arriba aquella persona: su primo, Neji. Hinata sintió su sangre helar ante la mirada opalina del muchacho―. Tu padre me mandó a buscarte, ¿dónde te habías metido? ―El ceño fruncido del muchacho no hizo más que asustarla de mayor manera. La niña intentó formular una respuesta lógica, sus ojos casi al bordes del llanto.

―Y-Yo es-estaba… ―Hinata no pudo evitar tartamudear. El castaño rodó los ojos.

―Vámonos. ―ordenó para luego encaminarse a su residencia.

―S-Sí. ―se levantó del suelo y consiguió seguir apenas los pasos apresurados del muchacho que le daba la espalda. Sintiendo la angustia anidada en su pecho.

Hinata admiraba a Naruto por su valor y sus sonrisas a pesar de como vivía, de lo solo y apartado que estaba en ocasiones.

 _Aquel fue un momento de admiración y comprensión._

.

.

.

―¿Mamá? ―la voz de su hija la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Hinata parpadeó enfocando su mirada en ella―. ¿Mamá sigue enojada con Himawari? ―preguntó con preocupación palpable, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

―No estoy enojada contigo. ―respondió la mayor casi por inercia para calmar a su pequeña. La niña respiró con alivio y dio paso a su hermano quién estaba tras ella esperando.

―Mamá… ¿Me puedes curar el hombro?―pidió el rubio mientras se levantaba la manga de la camisa, sentándose a la derecha de su madre y mostraba a Hinata las marcas que tenía sobre su piel. Ella observó a Himawari atónita ¿Cómo lo había herido de aquella forma?

―Sin embargo, ―continúo―, no apruebo que trates a tu hermano de esta forma. ―Hinata realizó los sellos correspondientes y su mano se llenó de chakra verde (1). Pasó la misma por la herida de su hijo y, en cuestión de segundos esta sanó―. Estarás castigada por una semana.

Himawari sabía que era inútil replicar. Cuando su madre decidía algo así se hacía. Por lo que si bien un puchero adornó sus labios no se quejó. Sus ojos, luego de un momento de silencio, se enfocaron en el álbum abandonado sobre la falda de su madre. Guiada por la curiosidad, tomó asiento a la izquierda de Hinata.

―¿Es un álbum de fotos? ¿Podemos verlo? ―preguntó. A lo que Hinata asintió, abriendo de nueva cuenta aquel álbum; Recordando como llegó a ser la mujer que ahora era.

.

.

.

Su mirada se tornó firme, y su cuerpo asumió la posición de pelea a la vez que su byakugan se activó. La decisión se apoderó por primera vez en su vida de su ser, cuando se enfrentó contra Pain.

Declaró sus sentimientos por Naruto, con la adrenalina a flor de piel y la vista fija en su oponente, el camino Deva. No recibió una respuesta por parte del Uzumaki, y tampoco esperaba recibirla. Si bien ella había escogido aquel momento para sincerarse eso no significaba que fuese la mejor situación para hacerlo. Lo hacía, en definitiva, porque tenía conocimiento de que si vivía luego de aquel enfrentamiento sería por mero milagro. Y, si se iba de aquel mundo ―lo más probable dadas las circunstancias―, pensaba hacerlo sin remordimientos ni espinas en el corazón.

El ambiente solo era cortado por la brisa presente. Hinata mordió su lengua, unas gotas de sudor adornaban su rostro sucio por la batalla. Ella debía proceder rápido, lo sabía.

Retrocedió un paso y dio una patada, girando sobre su propio eje, rompiendo así una de las varillas que aprisionaban a Naruto. Tenía que ser rápida, necesitaba romper otra. Pero no alcanzó a moverse una vez más que se sintió empujar apartándose varios metros, volando por el impulso y cayendo contra el suelo.

 _Aquel fue un momento de determinación y valentía._

.

.

.

―Mamá fue una kunoichi muy linda. ―comentó Himawari mientras comenzaba a pasar las páginas del álbum ella misma. Su hermano asintió un par de veces.

―Lo sigue siendo. ―respondió él―. ¿Mamá, fuiste una ninja muy fuerte? ―preguntó dirigiendo sus orbes hacia los opalinos de su progenitora. Himawari ahogó un grito de espanto.

―¡Mamá es la ninja más fuerte! ―afirmó como si su hermano mayor no fuese consiente de una verdad absoluta.

La mujer no dijo nada, escuchando atentamente el debate entre sus hijos que se daba como si ella no estuviese presente. Había ocasiones donde Hinata hubiese deseado ser más fuerte.

.

.

.

―¡Hinata! ―La voz de Naruto resonaba fuerte en sus tímpanos, llamándola haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran.

Hinata jadeó mirándolo a una distancia considerable. Percibió las gotas calientes de su propia sangre delinear su cara. Sintió mientras se levantaba a paso lento, motivada por las palabras que antaño aquel rubio le había dicho, el dolor provocado por los ataques que su cuerpo había recibido. Caminó lento, cojeando a causa de lo mismo.

Avanzó de a poco, trastabillando sin querer permitirse a sí misma caer, pero haciéndolo de todas formas. Calló para volver a levantarse, como toda su vida había hecho desde que decidió que quería alcanzarlo, que debía llegar a él.

Sintió sus ojos humedecer de la rabia contra su cuerpo que no respondía. Hinata quería alcanzarlo. Ella debía… necesitaba… caminó un poco más y volvió a caer. Sus brazos apenas y le sirvieron de soporte contra la caída. Intentó levantarse pero no pudo, sintió que hasta respirar le era dificultoso.

Arrastró su cuerpo como pudo. A pura fuerza de voluntad. Escuchando la voz de Pain como algo ajeno a ella. Viendo como Naruto apartaba la mirada.

―«Debo ayudar a Naruto.» ―su mente recitaba aquello como un mantra mientras intentaba arrodillarse para ayudar al jinchuriki―. «Debo ayudarlo porque…» ―respiró hondo, mientras tomaba entre sus manos la barra frente a ella, sin fuerzas reales para jalarla―. Nunca retrocederé en mis palabras… por que ese es mi camino ninja.

Cuando quiso liberarlo de aquella barra volvió a ser apartada. Esta vez poco después sintió el peso del ataque de Pain sobre su ser. Se encontraba, inmóvil en la tierra apenas logrando respirar con esfuerzo. No había nada, apenas y escuchaba. Abrió los ojos como si aquella acción fuese la más compleja del mundo. Sentía sus párpados pesar, y la adrenalina que momentos antes había experimentado ahora ya no existía. Vio, a pesar de ello, el chakra del Kyūbi emanar del cuerpo de Naruto por culpa de su debilidad. Por culpa de que ella había caído.

Hinata quiso ser lo suficientemente fuerte para levantarse una vez más, para decirle que estaba bien. Pero no pudo hacerlo, ella no tenía las fuerzas. Los ojos de la joven volvieron a cerrarse.

 _Aquel fue un momento de desesperación._

.

.

.

Siguieron pasando las páginas. Con el tiempo corriendo con calma, entre anécdotas propias de la juventud de la mayor. Hinata les habló a sus hijos de acerca de sus misiones en conjunto a Shino, Kiba y Kurenai. Ella se atrevió a hablarles de la Cuarta Guerra. Les volvió a contar acerca del sacrificio de su primo y les confesó por primera vez que sus nombres se debían a él. Las hojas pasaron al igual que las fotografías, Hinata sonrió al encontrar una del día de su boda.

.

.

.

Se observó en el espejo de cuerpo completo. El kimono tradicional blanco que ostentaba realzaba la tonalidad azul de sus cabellos. Sus labios pintados de rojo resaltaban como fresas maduras ante tanta blancura.

―Hermana, estas hermosa… ―dijo Hanabi a la vez que acababa de ajustar el obi en la cintura femenina.

Las mejillas de Hinata se sonrojaron con violencia, adquiriendo una tonalidad carmín.

―¡No te vayas a desmallar! ―se alteró la menor mientras ponía sus brazos en jarras y la reprochaba con la mirada.

―¡Hanabi no la pongas más nerviosa! ―se quejó Ino mientras acababa de colocar una pequeño tocado de flores en el cabello de la novia.

Hinata suspiró, manteniendo la calma como había intentado hacer desde que Naruto le pidió su mano en matrimonio, ignorando el barullo que sus amigas estaban realizando. Pronto las preparaciones sobre su persona estuvieron acabadas.

Salió al recibidor, donde Naruto y el resto de los muchachos las esperaban junto al sacerdote para iniciar la comitiva hacia el templo. Hinata bajó la mirada y apretó la cara interna de las amplias mangas de su kimono. Levantó luego la vista, enfocando sus orbes en los de su futuro esposo.

Nunca se olvidaría de ese día, de ese momento y los posteriores. Hinata siempre recordaría la mirada cargada de cariño, afecto y amor que Naruto tenía y dirigía solo a ella. Llegó a su lado mientras sus amigos más cercanos intercambiaban algunas palabras previo a iniciar el pequeño recorrido.

―¿Lista? ―preguntó él, teniéndole la mano.

―Lista. ―confirmó ella, mientras sentía el frenético latido de su corazón contra su pecho y aceptaba el agarre de Naruto.

 _Aquel fue un momento de felicidad._

.

.

.

El reloj de la sala resonó dando las ocho, Hinata apartó sus ojos de la imagen que observaba.

―¿Y-Ya es tan tarde? ―musitó nerviosa ya que aún no había hecho la cena. Su hijo mayor no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

—Prometió que volvería antes de las ocho. ―se quejó el rubio mientras mordía su labio. Su padre le había hecho una promesa, y en el fondo creía que esta vez sería distinto y sí la cumpliría. Su madre suspiró ante el comentario, acariciando con cariño sus cabellos.

―Ya veras que no se tardará mucho. ―Pero su tacto fue rechazado con una negación de cabeza y un largo suspiro.

―Siempre es lo mismo... ―musitó desganado.

―Hermanito... ―dijo Himawari en un murmullo lleno de preocupación―. Papá vendrá, ya lo verás.

―Hima-... ―Las palabras de Boruto fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de las puertas abrirse.

―¡Estoy en casa! ―exclamó el séptimo Hokage al ingresar a la residencia. Su voz se notaba agotada, y sus pasos sonaban pesados pero apresurados.

Hinata cerró el álbum con una sonrisa suave en sus facciones cuando escuchó aquello; sus hijos, sentados aún cada uno a su lado, voltearon sobre el sillón al escuchar la voz de su padre.

―¡Papá! ―exclamó la pequeña niña para luego bajar de un salto del sillón y correr a darle un abrazo de oso. Himawari fue alzada en el acto por Naruto, correspondiendo con una sonrisa el abrazo de su pequeño girasol.

―Viejo, llegaste temprano. ―dijo Boruto sin poder ocultar un deje de emoción en su voz al ver que su padre estaba cumpliendo con lo pactado.

Hinata dejó el álbum y se levantó para recibir a su esposo, dándole un inocente beso en la comisura del labio.

―Bienvenido a casa ―dijo ella, con una sonrisa.

La expresión agotada del Hokage se recompuso con ello. Valía la pena todo el esfuerzo hecho durante la jornada si al acabar el día era recibido de aquella forma por su familia. Fue entonces que el líder de la aldea reparó en el aspecto de la habitación.

―¿Qué sucedió? ―preguntó ligeramente pasmado, mirando a su esposa en busca de respuesta.

Himawari rio de forma nerviosa aún entre sus brazos y Boruto rascó su mejilla apartando la mirada. Naruto no necesitó de más respuestas, sabía por experiencia previas que la niña entre sus brazos tenía un carácter de temer.

―«Al menos si Hinata no está nerviosa significa que no activó el byakugan en esta oportunidad.» ―intentó calmarse a sí mismo, recordando el incidente del osito de hacía años atrás.

El estómago de Naruto, sin embargo, debía hacerse notar en aquel momento. Hinata se puso algo nerviosa recordando que la cena aún no estaba preparada.

―Pondré el agua a calentar y haré algo de ramen instantáneo en lo que hago la cena. ―murmuró mientras se encaminaba hacia la cocina hogareña. Después de todo, los Uzumakis eran una familia de buen comer.

Tras su esposa se encaminó el Hokage, con la pequeña niña aún en brazos. El niño, por su parte, bajó con rapidez del sillón, tirando en el proceso el álbum que estaba observando con su madre y hermana momentos antes. Lo levantó y lo depositó una vez más sobre el sillón.

En el sofá de aquella sala de estar desordenada, un viejo álbum de fotos quedó abierto de par en par. En el centro de la última página, estaba la fotografía de Boruto junto a Sasuke y los Kages. El rubio sonrió al verlo.

―¡Mamá, viejo! ¿Qué tal si mañana compramos un nuevo álbum? Este ya está repleto, ¡de veras! ―exclamó para luego correr hacia donde su familia se hallaba.

―¡Si! ¡Himawari quiere sacarse muchas fotos con todos!

Boruto sonrió al escuchar la declaración de su hermana mientras cruzaba el umbral de la cocina cargando aún el álbum de la familia. Él también quería sacarse fotografías con su padre, su madre y ella. Ambos niños deseaban poder crear momentos los cuales atesorar en sus memorias.

Hinata rio suave, decidida a cumplir mañana a primera hora con el capricho de sus hijos. Claro, luego de que ordenasen el _living_ , aquello era algo que no dejaría pasar.

 _Aquellos eran un cúmulo de momentos en familia._

.

.

.

* * *

 **xxx**

* * *

(1): Tome el canon del anime en donde Hinata puede realizar esta técnica.

(2): Naruto y Hinata tuvieron una boda de estilo tradicional sintoísta. Por lo tanto si ven que es algo extraño, es por esto.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Bueno, la imagen me daba únicamente para escribir algo _fluffy kawaii desu ne(?)_ okno LOL pero sí como digo fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente xD. Cuando la vi no pude evitar pensar algo como: «Parece una Hinata rodeada de momentos» y bueno, así surgió esta cosa(?) de fic. Espero que les haya gustado.

Por otro lado como soy algo idiota y dejé esto para último momento, estando contra reloj, me da miedo que la ortografía y narración estén algo extrañas ya que apenas pude revisarlas un par de veces. Así que, lamento mucho si por el apuro el fic resultó así ;-;.

La verdad es que no tengo mucho más para decir al respecto, a diferencia de otras ocasiones donde lleno toda la hoja de notas de autor... Así que chau :3 hasta la próxima.

* * *

Los animo a dejar sus comentarios respecto al fic.

 **Recuerden que un comentario motiva a seguir.**

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


End file.
